10 Chances
by StarKitten3360
Summary: InuYasha keeps messing everything up with Kagome. Not to mention everytime he apologizes there's something else he wants to say. But everytime he tries he gets interupted! He has 10 chances to not mess up and say what he wants to say!
1. First Chance

_**Ten Chances**_

By: StarKitten3360

-----------------------

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I do not own any Inuyasha chacaters at all. Or the anime InuYasha. tear tear

-----------------------

**Chapter One: First Chance**

Inuyasha sat on the hill that overlooked the small village with his sword in the nook of his arm. He had been sitting there for the last two days trying to figure out what he had said that was wrong. All he did was tell Kagome that if she didn't start growing up more he would throw her back into her own time himself. He didn't uinderstand why she had left, what was she so mad about?

-------

Meanwhile Kagome sat in here room in her own world not allowing anyone near her. Not like anyone wanted to go near her when she was this angry. Her thought were going over what Inuyahsa had said to her earlier, what did he mean by start growing up? She wasn't a child. She was a young lady, who was just trying to help InuYasha and everyone. She took a deep breath, trying as hard as possible to calm her nerves. Maybe she just overreacting too much, no she wasn't it was all his fault!

-------

"InuYasha you will go get her this instant!" Miroku and Sanga stood over InuYasha as he sat on the hilltop.

"Why do I got to do it?" InuYasha replied trying to ignore Shippo biting his arm.

"Because its your fault she left InuYasha!" Sango yelled into the half-demon's ear. "Sooooooo, GO GET HER!" Sango's voice hurt InuYahsa's sensitive dog ears.

"Fine, if it will make you stop yelling, I'll go get her!" InYasha cried backing jumping to his feet. "Shippo get off my arm."InuYahsa raised his arm so that the fox demon would be eye level with him. "Now." InuYasha growled. Shippo let go of InuYasha with his teeth and fell to the ground. InuYasha made his way slowly towards the well that led to Kagome's world. He then turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "I am doing this why?"

"Because she's our friend."

"Beacuse you need her to find the jewel shards."

"Beacuse you love her..." The last reason was muttered silently by Miroku. Who right after found the sky very interesting. "Well then we best leave you to go get Kagome." Miroku then turned and was followed by Shippo and Sango.

Sango turned around for a moment and stopped. "Don't come back without her InuYasha." Was all she had to say. InuYasha just growled and mumbled a few things under his breath as Sango turned back around and walked away.

InuYasha jumped into the well and followed it through till he arrived in Kagome's realm. He looked upwards at the ceiling of the well hosue. His noise twitched at the smell of food. He jumped from the well and onto the dirt that surrounded the well. He quietly crept up the steps and slid the door open to exit the well house. The sky was paling and turning into a redish tint. The sun was slowly sinking under the horizon and little sound was being made by the birds. InuYasha starined his ears to listen, his dog ears picked up the stirring of food in a pan, and the heavy breathing of a certain girl in her room. 'Great she's asleep.' He thought to himself.He stepped out into the cooling air of duck and slid the door to the well house close behind him.

He leapt onto the roof of Kagome's house and headed towards her room. He could hear her breathing, but she wasn't asleep he noticed. 'Why the hell is she crying?' He could now make out the faint sobs that Kagome was trying to hide. InuYasha was very cautious as he approached the young girl's room, he peeked into her room to she ehr on the floor with her face buried in a pillow. Her black hair was wet and Kagome was still wrapped in a towel from her bath. Her pajamas were sitting on her bed, still folded, waiting for her to put them on.

InuYasha hesitated as he stared into the room, he didn't know if he should enter or not. Kagome shivered a bit as a light breeze blew in from her open window. Yet even the chill of the air didn't move her, and she remained sitting on the floor, sobbing into her pillow. InuYasha decided to enter, he softly landed on the floor of ehr room and quietly removed his kimono from around him. He edgeed over to her and gently placed his kimono over her, Kagome was shocked as she felt a warm cloth being placed upon her. Her head jolted up and her tears came to an end.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit in front of an open window soaking wet, you know." InuYasha said, his eyes were wandering about the wall above her bed. He was trying to keep his eyes away from Kagome, as she wasn't dressed properly.

Kagome turned her head to see the Silver haired half demon and one word came to her mind. "Sit!" inuYasha went face first into the floor. kagome quickly opened her closet door and hid behind it. She, of course, retrieved her pajamas from her bed in the process. Behind the safety od the door she changed into the clothing and emerged fully clothed to find InuYasha sitting on her bed rubbing his nose. "What are **_YOU_** doing here InuYasha? I thought I had to grow up, so if I am such a child what do you want with me?" Kagome looked at InuYasha who just glared back at her.

"I came to bring you back Kagome." Was his only reply as he continued to rub his nose.

"And if I don't want to go back?"

"Then I have to drag you back."

"InuYasha!"

"What?!"

"Never mind." Kagome turned her back to him and stared at the wall. "You wouldn't care anyway, you never care."

"You want me to apologize don't you?" InuYasha looked at Kagome who had her back to him. "Well I ain't going to." He turned his head away from her and looked at the ceiling.

"Then I won't go anywhere." Kagome said a snobbish tone.

"But Kagome..."

"InuYasha sit boy!" InuYasha was thrown face first into Kagome's mattress. After a moment he pulled his head up and glared at her back.

"What was that for?!" InuYasha cried.

"For being so stupid!" Kagome turned quickly to look at him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Kagome..." InuYasha looked at her, a worried look flooded his eyes. "Kagome why are you crying?" Kagome wiped her eyes to remove the tears that were forming, but it was no use.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot InuYasha? Why?" A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare at InuYasha. InuYasha stood from the bed and walked over to Kagome. He reached to her, he now was sorry. "Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. InuYasha'a ears rang with the high pitch quality she had screamed but he didn't falter. Instead he quickly grabbed hold of her and brought her into a tight embrace. He held her firmly, yet gently, she seemed frail in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry..." Was all InuYasha could say for a few minutes. After those words were spoken they stood there, Kagome wrapped in InuYasha's arms. "Kagome... I have to tell you something." InuYasha was now turning a shade of red. Kagome looekd up at his face, her tears were now dryed and she felt safe with InuYasha's arms wrapped around her.

"What is it InuYasha?" She looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

InuYasha faltered for a moment before her continued. "Kagome I lo..." At that moment the door slammed open and Souta, Kagome's little brother entered the room.

"Hey Kag its time for...." Souta stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the half demon with his arms holding his older sister in a kind embrace. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk forming. Kagome and InuYasha looked at him and then at each other. Both their faces turned a deep red as the jumped back from each other.

"No, nothing is going on Souta." Kagome said as she pulled her bag out from her closet and began packing it. Souta looked at her with confusion. "Souta take InuYasha downstairs, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, but sis, what are you doing?" Souta asked as he was heading back to Kagome's open door.

"What does it look like I am packing to go back to the feudal era. There are jewel shards we still need to find, right?" Kagome said glancing at InuYasha. 'What was he trying to say?' She thought to herself. 'It couldn't be... or could he...no that impossible.... unless he does really.....ugh stop thinking Kagome you'll give yourself a headache!' She screamed in her own mind. InuYasha was staring at Kagome for a moment, before he was pulled away by Souta and out of Kagome's room.


	2. Second Chance

_**Ten Chances**_

By: StarKitten3360

-----------------------

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I do not own any Inuyasha chacaters at all. Or the anime InuYasha. tear tear

-----------------------

**Chapter Two: Second Chance**

"Where are they!?" Shippo was looking at the well and Miroku was pacing back anf forth talking out loud.

"InuYasha is probably just having some trouble Miroku." Sango replied to him. Miroku smirked before walking over to Sango.

"Yes trouble, I would love to get in dome trouble with you Sango my sweet." He caressed Sango's leg which irritated the hell out of her.

"You perverted monk! Keep your hands to yourself!" She lifted up her bombarang and smashed Miroku in the head with it. Sango sighed and looked at the unconcious Miroku, or semi-unconcious, and then to the well.

"InuYasha get off my foot!"

"It's your own fault its there!"

"You're the one sitting on it!" Sango rushed over to the well followed by Shippo, she looked into the well and saw InuYasha and Kagome argueing, as usual.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo cried out as he spotted the raven headed girl. Kagome looked up into the faces of her friends.

"Shippo! Sango!" Kagome started to climb but fell, InuYasha was still on her foot. "InuYasha SIT!" InuYasha was thrust face first into the ground, allowing Kagome's foot free. Kagome threw her giant yello bag up, which Sango caught and set next to the well, she then made her way up the walls of the well and onto the grass that surrounded it at the top. "Its good to be back." Kagome sighed as she reached the top and smiled to her friends. She noticed Miroku lying on the ground talking to himself.

"Pretty birdies, flap, flap, flap......" A drop of sweat appeared on Kagome as she looked at the monk.

"What happened to Miroku?" Kagome turned to Sango, who was also looking at the monk.

"He was being a pervert, as usual, so I had to do something." Sango turned away from looking at Miroku to come face to face with InuYasha, and a giant red mark on his face. "What happened to you?"

"What do you think!?" InuYasha screamed into her ear, Kagome turned her eyes towards InuYasha, she was still angry at him. "What are you looking at?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she continued to look at him. "Stop looking at me like I am that stupid guy back in your world, maybe you should just go right back, I shouldn't have come to get you." Bad move, InuYasha let his eyes fall on Kagome, her eyes saddened when he said this.

"InuYasha you....you...Jerk! Sit!" InuYasha was thrown into the ground again and Kagome turned on her heals and ran as fast as she could away from him. Sango and Shippo stared after her for a moment and then looked down at InuYasha who was trying to push himself off the ground.

"Your an idiot InuYasha." Shippo said as he climb up onto Sango's shoulder.

"I agree, even more so then that idiot over there." Sango motioned to Miroku.

"Pretty, pretty birdies, fly, fly, fly, fly away home...." He was still muttering to himsefl obviously.

"Well at some points you're more idiotic then he is." Sango said as she turned back to InuYasha, who was now fully on his feet.

"Shut up will ya." Was all InuYasha had to say before walking off. He seemed to be going in the same direction as Kagome had run off in, Though he was walking very slow in the eyesight of Shippo and Sango.

"Idiot." Sango said under her breath. Shippo jumped down from her shoulder as she picked up Kagome's bag, which had been sitting next to the well. She placed it on her shoulder and headed back to the village, she passed Miroku very slowly, and cautiously, to make sure he didn't try to grab her.

"Shouldn't we bring him too?" Shippo asked following behind Sango.

"Let him sleep out herem the pervert." She said raising her head to the sky, the sun was slwoly setting, and the sky was an orangy tint.

-----------------------

InuYasha broke into a dash once he knew that Sango and Shippo could no longer see him. His nose sniffed frantically for Kagome's scent, he finally found it, along with the scent of fresh water. 'She must be at the springs.' InuYasha followed his nose and his intuition to the springs where he had caught bathing, hopefully that wouldn't happen again. InuYasha slowly made his way along the rocks and peered down on the springs, okay she was next to them not in them, and she still had her cloths on.

Kagome's face was buried in her hands and she was racked with sobs. Her body shook as she continued to cry, InuYasha could smell the salty tears and his eyes saddened. 'She's crying, damn it!' InuYasha slowly made his way down the rocks till he was directly behind Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kagome's head popped up as she heard InuYasha say her name.

"What do you want InuYasha?" She replied to him in a cold tone.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, okay, is that what you want to hear?" He told her, his voice was calm and gentle. He reached out one of his hands to touch her shoulder but she moved away. She quickley stood to face him, he could see the tear stains that her tears had left on her cheeks. He felt a pain in his heart as he noticed her water filled eyes.

"No InuYasha, thats not what I want to hear! I don't want to hear an empty sorry, I don't want to hear any of it! You don't understand anything!" Kagome screamed, she raised her hand and brought it down quickly across his face as hard as she could. A red mark in the shape of her hand was left on InuYasha'a cheek, he stood stunned for a second before moving his hand and holding his cheek. He turned his head back to look at her and saw she was oce again crying. "Just leave me alone!" Kagome turned quickly and ran off yet again, into the woodsm trying to escape InuYasha.


	3. Third Chance

_**Ten Chances**_

By: StarKitten3360

-----------------------

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I do not own any Inuyasha chacaters at all. Or the anime InuYasha. tear tear

-----------------------

_Author's Note: This is a short chapter and I apologize for it, I hope the next chapter I write will make up for the shortness of this one. Thank-you. _

_StarKitten3360_

-----------------------

**Chapter Three: Third Chance**

Kagome slowed down as she neared the center of the forest, where the trees broke apart. The leaves filtered soft, golden light onto the forest floor, which was covered in dry leaves and twigs. She looked skyward at the green leaves, they rustled slightly with the light breeze. The light was growing duller as she continued walking, her cheeks still stained with tears. She sighed deeply as she saw a large rock in the center of a clearing. She made ehr way to the rough surface and sat slowly down upon its top. She brought her knees close to her and tucked them under her chin. The image of InuYasha was clear in her mind. "Stupid InuYasha." She said slowly as more tears began to form in her eyes.

InuYasha, on the other hand, stood in shock still by the spring. His clawed hand still to his cheek as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Shippo and Miroku were making their way down the hill as trhey spotted him.

"I think he got himself in even more trouble then last time." Shippo remarked looking at the young hanyou. Miroku nodded as he crossed his arms in front of him, causing his staff to jingle a bit.

"Shippo my young friend, I don't think, I know." He remarked as he turned his head to look back at InuYasha, who was now staring into the spring. A look of confusion was on his face.

_"What the hell just happened, I apologized and she slapped me? I don't get her, but..."_ InuYasha allowed his head to turn to look into the forest. _"I better go get her, I don't want her to get hurt or anything. Plus it is getting dark."_ With that InuYasha turned and bounded into the forest, the sun was setting behind him causing everything to grow steadily darker. _"Kagome, where are you?"_ He thought to himself as he sniffed the air for her scent. After a moment he caught it and stopped. A salty smell accompinied her own, along with another one he was unable to make out. He quickley returned to his hunt for her, running hurridly in her direction.

InuYasha finally found the clearing, and saw Kagome sitting on the rock. Her knees were tucked under her chin, tears slowly slidding down her cheeks. InuYasha felt his heart jerk as he slowly crept out of the bushes and towards her. He placed his foot down and heard a distinct snap, looking down he saw a twig in tow under his foot. When he returned his gaze to Kagome she was looking right at him, he look of sadness was replaced with one of anger.

"What do you want InuYasha?" She asked him fiercely. Her tone was cold and unmoving. InuYasha felt his heart jerk again, but continued to slowly approach her.

"Kagome, I really am sorry." A look of pleading was in InuYasha's eyes, he didn't mean to show this emotion but for some reason he did.

"Just leave me alone InuYasha!" She spat at him turning quickley away, causing her to fall off of the rock. The rough surface scraped her skin and drew the scent of blood. The scent drifted to InuYasha's nose and he quickley made his way to her over the short distance.

"Kagome!" He quickley went to her, her leg was scrapped and already beginning to bruise. Before she could refuse, he picked her up and began making his way back to the village. The scent he had smelled earlier was still there as he left, but he tried to brush it off.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome said as she started pounding against InuYasha with her fist. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SAY THE "S" WORD!" InuYasha looked down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Might I remind you if you do that you will only injure yourself more, seeing as I am carrying you." Kagome was taken aback by the comment. She crossed her arms and looked away from him, causing InuYasha to smile. _"She actaully looks cute when she gets angry, wait no! I am not thinking that! NO! NO! NO!"_


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

To all of you who have been reading this fanfiction i would like to apologize if it takes me a while to update. As school has started and I will not be able to write as quickley as I had been in the beginning of this fanfiction. Thank you all very much.

Sincerely,

StarKitten3360


	5. Fourth Chance

_**Ten Chances**_

By: StarKitten3360

-----------------------

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did I do not own any Inuyasha chacaters at all. Or the anime InuYasha. tear tear

-----------------------

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, but you'll all be happy with this chapter, at least I hope. Please don't kill me for it taking so long to update 10 Chances, all high schoolers and college students should understand why it took so long. But anyway enough of my jiber-jab on to the fic!_

-----------------------

**Chapter Four: Fourth Chance**

Once the two reached the village InuYasha carried Kagome into Kaede's hut where he layed her down next to the fire pit. "Kagome I..."

"Kagome!" Shippo charged into the room jumping onto InuYasha's head and then into Kagome's arms. "I was so worried about you!" Sanga and Miroku entered into the hut as well followed by Kaede herself.

"We were all worried about you Kagome." Miroku said as he sat down, leaning himself against the wall. Sanga set her large boomarang down on the far side of the hut and sat down next to Kagome.

"Very worried indeed." Sango smiled and then turned her attention to InuYasha. "Is something wrong InuYasha?" Sanga asked tilting her head to one side. The young half demon was biting his lip and nearly making himself bleed in the process. "Is there seomthing you need to say InuYasha?" InuYasha slowly nodded. "Then say it." InuYasha looked at Sango then at everyone else in the room before shaking his head quickley. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at the half demon.

"Idiot." She muttered to herself. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard her say it and turned his head to look at her.

"What was that!" He roared, startling everyone inside. "I am not an idiot!"

"Well you could have fooled me you idiot!" Kagome screamed back.

"You're the idiot, idiot!" InuYahsa rose to his feet and smirked knowing Kagome wouldn't even try with ehr injury.

"How dare you!" Kagome quickley pushed herself to her feet and relized her mistake to late. She screamed in pain as she collasped towards the floor. InuYasha rushed foward and caught her before she hit the ground. Kagome bit down on her lip as she tried to hold back the tears that she so desperatly wanted to let go.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha asked as he layed her down on the mat beside the fire pit. "You shouldn't put wieght on your leg." InuYasha leaned over her a concerned look in his eyes.

"Uhhh, maybe we should leave for now." Miroku muttered to the others inside the hut. The three nodded in agreement and slowly left, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone in the hut. Kagome turned her head from the silver haired boy but was forced to look at him again as he used his left hand to turn her head towards him.

"Kagome I havr to tell you something." InuYasha swallowed hard as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Kagome I...I..." Kagome stared at him in wonder of what he was going to say, making it all the more harder for InuYasha to say it. "Kagome I...I..."

"InuYasha I get it, you're sorry right?" Kagome asked thinking she figured it out. She pushed the dog demon away from her and sat up. "Right?"

"Kagome that's not it you see I..."

"You what InuYasha?"

"I...I..." InuYasha could feel her eyes upon him and closed his eyes keeping them shut with all his might. "I...KAGOME I LOVE YOU!" His voice echoed in the hut and could be heard easily outside by the rest of the village. His hands flew to his mouth after noticing how loud he had said those words. Kagome looked at him in shock of what he had just said.

"This is a joke...right InuYasha." She looked at him and took notice to his sincere eyes. "This...isn't a joke is it InuYasha?" InuYasha slowly shook his head and looked to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome that I couldn't tell you. I understand if you might hate me now." InuYasha braced himself to get the "S" word shouted at him. After a few moments he turned his head to look at Kagome and noticed she was crying, her hands were in front of her mouth in shock. He mentally hit himself for telling her, he had obviously hurt her. Her quikcley stood to leave but Kagome reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his cloths.

"InuYasha...I love you too." Kagome stuttered as she slowly let go of InuYasha's sleeve. InuYasha stood there stunned by the words that had just escaped Kagome's lips. He felt his face quickley heat up as it began to turn bright red. Kagome's face began to grow red as she covered her face with her hands. InuYasha knelt down in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face so he could look her staright in the eye.

"Really Kagome?" His voice quavered as he asked her if she was serious. Kagome merely nodded her head and tried to cover her face yet again with her hands. InuYasha held ehr arms firmly so she couldn't cover her face and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss, InuYasha released his grip on Kagome's arms allowing her to wrap them around the half demon's neck.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo made their way over to the window to see if anything was happening. Miroku and Sango quickley pushed Shippo down and held him to the ground so that he couldn't see.

"Hey! What's going on! I want to see!" Shippo struggled against the two but was unable to succeed in freeing himself.

"Nothing that a young child like yourself should see." Miroku said as he applied more pressure onto the foxchild.

"I am not a child!"

"Oh on the contrar Shippo, you are a child. You just don't think you are." Sango said as she tried pushing the foxling away from the hut. "You may act mature for your age but you are still a child."

"No I'm Not!"


End file.
